Solo el amor lastima así
by franc14
Summary: Breve OS dedicado a Xiult/Sweet/Mariana: Las horas volaron apresuradas, y la sorpresa de un beso robado no se hizo esperar; pero a diferencia de los cuentos de hadas. Él no supo corresponderlo con la misma ternura, ni con el mismo amor que ella le profesaba.


**_Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños legales._**

* * *

Solo el amor lastima así.

Un año más, aguantando en silencio sus sonrisas descaradas; los besos constantes y sus manos firmemente sostenidas con la del otro.

Ahogo un pequeño gemido recordando como hace dos años él mismo los unió con una sonrisa falsa.

Pasaría se decía a sí mismo todos los días con el correr del tiempo, con el espejo frente a él; observando su máscara agrietarse cada instante.

Hoy era un día especial para ellos, el inicio de su relación y de su felicidad; mientras él se mantenía varado apenas con voluntad de caminar lento.

Trató de acomodar su cabello salvaje y esponjado, alineando la corbata negra de su traje gris. Tal vez con suerte, vestido de manera tan elegante podría robarle una mirada, hacerse notar como antes; como aquellos días más alegres. Cuando sus ojos solo miraban a su dirección con una sonrisa tierna y las mejillas coloradas.

Ni una sola vez volteó a verlo, Apenas y lo saludó con una sonrisa forzada cuando le ofreció el regalo, con Matt acompañándola. Estaba rodeando su brazo caballerosamente, ocupando el espacio que debió ser suyo.

Se alejó de la escena excusándose torpemente, sabiendo que pronto la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro se volvería un grito de agonía en cualquier instante. Sus amigos lo emboscaron cuando se sentó cerca de la mesa de aperitivos, pero su mente apenas y entendía palabras sueltas, estaba absorto en su miseria a tal que ni observaba cuantas chicas lo miraban tímidamente o el bello salón lujoso que consiguieron para celebrar el cumpleaños de la madre de Sora, a quién incluso no había podido encontrar para felicitarle directamente.

Poco a poco sus amigos se alejaron para pasar el rato y sintió que podría ahogar sus penas al fin, con la soledad y sus pensamientos tortuosos. Al menos eso intentó cerrando los ojos unos minutos, hasta que un chasquido lo despertó del trance.

Su mirada se topó con Mimi, con un vestido rojo que hacía juego con su labial, con una mueca ligeramente divertida. Por primera vez en dos años, Tai sonrió con sinceridad; atrapando su cuerpo en un eufórico abrazo. Nunca pudo notar el carmesí de las mejillas de la chica, que devolvió el abrazo con torpeza.

Mimi era la única que sabía de su depresión, aun lejos por años; hablaban casi todos los días después de que ella se dignara a contestarle el mensaje, cuando aquel Digimon loco casi dominaba el mundo de no ser por Omnimon.

Le sonrió después del abrazo, haciendo un lado el torpe recuerdo de ese día; pues de no ser que miles de kilómetros los separaban probablemente hubieran terminado matándose, aun si luego ambos decidieron mantener contacto constantemente.

Sin embargo nunca le mencionó que volvería, aun así; su sonrisa y su compañía aliviaban sus penas por instantes.

Los minutos corrieron rápido, las risas y carcajadas se unían al ambiente festivo, ambos sentados junto al otro cerca de la misma mesa; hablando de todo y de nada.

Por un momento Tai creyó que Mimi era lo único que existía, escuchando su suave voz mezclada con esa altanería coqueta. Sonriendo a su risa suave y sus anécdotas raras.

Por un momento Tai se olvidó incluso de Sora, quién observó por unos instantes a la extraña pareja con ligero gruñido que salía de su garganta, justo cuando Matt se había ido a buscar sus bebidas.

Las horas volaron apresuradas, y la sorpresa de un beso robado no se hizo esperar; pero a diferencia de los cuentos de hadas. Él no supo corresponderlo con la misma ternura, ni con el mismo amor que ella le profesaba.

Sus lágrimas le rompieron el corazón y lo congelaron en aquel sitio donde Mimi le había besado.

Corrió tras ella después de un rato; tal vez no la amaba como a Sora, quizá es que nunca lo haría; pero si sabía que Mimi valdría la pena. Si ella deseaba una oportunidad se la daría, y trataría de darle el amor que merecía, pues a pesar de todo; sus labios aun se sentían cálidos y su corazón aun mantenía la sensación de calor a su presencia.

* * *

 _Bueno curiosamente el título lo pensé en un principio para un drabble de Naruto, pero no sé como de la nada mi mente recordó Digimon (solo vi las dos primeras y parte de la tercera) y pues me salió esto. Irónicamente en ese entonces amaba el cannon y quería a Tai con Sora pero ahora que sería crack, ya no me gusta con él, la maldita le rompió corocoro. Con Mimi sin embargo, pues solo un pequeño pretexto y aquí esta este pequeño OS; esta vez va a dedicado a Sweet/Xiult/Mariana porque se emocionó cuando le dije. Espero te guste :v  
_


End file.
